Electronic devices such as an electronic control unit (ECU) may include a housing and a printed circuit board (PCB) that is enclosed in the housing. The housing protects the PCB from the environment and may facilitate mounting of the PCB within the larger structure of the electronic device. The PCB may include embedded circuitry and may support electronic components on one or both surfaces of the PCB. The PCB may further include a header which houses an electrical connector. The header is mounted to the PCB and the electrical connector is electrically connected to the embedded circuitry. A portion of the header protrudes through an opening in the housing to allow the PCB to be electrically connected to an external circuit or device. During manufacture of the electronic device, it can be challenging to ensure that the PCB is inserted into the housing in the proper orientation. Moreover, it can be challenging to insert the PCB into the housing while placing the header in the housing opening and while also avoiding a collision of the electronics on a surface of the PCB with the housing.